Quiero tu atención
by Higary
Summary: Por insistencia (obligación) de Naruto, Sasuke accede a regresar a Konoha durante un par de días, entre los cuales se encuentra precisamente el día de su cumpleaños. Pero ¿qué ocurrirá cuando no pueda estar con el rubio sin que alguien los interrumpa o intervenga?, ¿estará dispuesto Sasuke a compartir la atención de Naruto luego de que únicamente regresó por él? Shonen ai


Holi hola, gente bonita! Después de quién sabe cuántos años sin utilizar esta cuenta, finalmente comenzaré a subir mis fics también aquí. La motivación final (?) fue este oneshot que participó en la **Edad de oro sasunaru** , organizado por Takaita Hiwatari.

Espero que les guste. Yo me voy a darle una buena repasada a lo que dejé pendiente en esta cuenta y ver cuáles son los fics que subiré primero.

O – o – O – o – O – o – O – o – O

QUIERO TU ATENCIÓN

Habían transcurrido varios meses desde el final de la guerra y de que iniciara su viaje de redención, pero ahora Uchiha Sasuke se encontraba en la entrada de Konoha por petición (obligación y acoso) del ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente: Uzumaki Naruto.

Al inicio el Uchiha se negó rotundamente, sin embargo tras uno de los elocuentes discursos de Naruto donde le planteó que por lo menos pasara unos días en Konoha porque todos estaban preocupados por él, deseaban verlo y saber cómo le iba en su viaje, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, de esa manera lo dejarían en paz.

-Tal vez… ¿él sabe que pasado mañana será veintitrés de Julio?

Sasuke no era una persona que reparara en su cumpleaños y mucho menos que lo celebrara. Perdió a toda su familia y durante años sólo buscó venganza. De cualquier manera no le gustaban las fiestas, pero puede que Naruto quisiera hacer algo por él y de ahí tanta insistencia porque regresara a Konoha.

-Ese usuratonkachi… tan blando como siempre.

No pudo reprimir la pequeña sonrisa que se le formó en los labios. Al final de la guerra y tras aquél combate contra el rubio, se dio cuenta de qué tan importante realmente era para él ese chico. Y no iba a admitirlo en voz alta, ni mucho menos demostrarlo, pero al menos podía tenerle un poco más de condescendencia.

El Uchiha fue recibido por su ex compañera de equipo Haruno Sakura y por Sai. La chica le dedicó una radiante sonrisa que él no correspondió. Seguramente ella había malinterpretado su gesto al despedirse, pero él lo hizo únicamente como una manera de agradecimiento, no tenía segundas intenciones ni un motivo oculto.

-Bienvenido, Sasuke-kun.

-Hum… ¿Y Naruto?

Sakura se descolocó por el escueto saludo (si podía llamársele así) y la pregunta, pero trató de disimularlo. Sai notó un poco su incomodidad, de modo que decidió intervenir.

-Naruto se encuentra en una misión desde hace una semana, pero regresará esta tarde. Hokage-sama nos pidió que te lleváramos ante él.

Ambos lo escoltaron rumbo a la Torre del Hokage comentándole algunos acontecimientos con los chicos de su generación. Sakura le preguntaba sobre su viaje y qué había hecho, a lo que el azabache contestaba con monosílabos. No quería darle falsas esperanzas con algo que nunca iba a suceder.

Finalmente los tres llegaron hasta la oficina de Kakashi, donde Shizune les pidió que esperaran en lo que ella verificaba si el líder de la aldea estaba desocupado (ya lo había atrapado leyendo el Icha Icha Paradise en lugar de trabajar).

-Eh… Sasuke-kun, después de que termines de hablar con Kakashi-sensei, ¿te gustaría…?

-Esperaré a que Naruto regrese –contestó, interrumpiéndola-. Tanto que insistió para que viniera y el muy idiota ni siquiera está aquí.

-Sobre eso… -Sai iba a decir algo más, pero la joven le tapó la boca y sonrió con nerviosismo

-Ahh, entiendo. Hablaremos más tarde, Sasuke-kun.

El Uchiha arqueó una ceja, pero decidió ya no darle más desplantes (por el momento), en su lugar ingresó a la oficina donde Kakashi, desde su escritorio, le sonrió. O eso supuso, la verdad es que con esa máscara costaba trabajo saberlo.

-Bienvenido, Sasuke.

-Hum…

-Veo que sigues tan comunicativo como siempre. Pero me alegra que aceptaras pasar unos días en Konoha.

-No es como si tuviese muchas opciones. Ese usuratonkachi estaba dispuesto a traerme a rastras de ser necesario.

-Jejeje, y no dudo que lo hubiera hecho.

-… ¿Dónde está?

-Debe estar cerca de la aldea, ayer envió un mensaje diciendo que la misión fue un éxito. Es genial que te preocupes de esta manera por tu amigo.

-… No estoy preocupado –bufó-. Además ese idiota tiene a su bijuu.

-Sobre eso…

-¿El zorro no ha despertado? Ya pasaron meses desde entonces, supuse que sería suficiente para que se recuperara.

-Yo opino igual, pero no ha sido así, aunque Naruto afirma que no debemos preocuparnos y que Kurama está durmiendo tranquilamente.

-Entiendo. Pues si únicamente querías darme la bienvenida, me retiro.

-Qué serio. Y yo que estoy poniendo todo mi empeño para celebrar el cumpleaños de mi alumno prófugo –fingió deprimirse

-Mejor cállate, Hokage.

Sasuke salió de su oficina todavía bufando. Ese Kakashi nunca cambiaría. Pero había mencionado algo sobre festejar su cumpleaños y suspiró. La idea no lo entusiasmaba en lo más mínimo, estaba seguro de que algo así ocurriría si regresaba a Konoha durante esas fechas. Supuso que en parte se los debía después de todo lo que hizo, de modo que no se quejaría de la dichosa fiesta y los dejaría hacer lo que quisieran. Especialmente tras la insistencia de cierto Uzumaki para que estuvieran juntos durante ese día. Sólo por esta vez iba a cumplirle el capricho y le concedería su presencia, tiempo y atención.

Claro que las buenas intenciones (o algo así) de Sasuke se vieron frustradas cuando horas después llegó a la aldea Uzumaki Naruto. El Uchiha lo observaba a la distancia y al percatarse de su presencia el rubio le sonrió con alegría, pero antes de si quiera poder alzar el brazo para saludarlo, el joven de ojos claros se vio rodeado por un grupo de niños que emocionados le dieron la bienvenida, mientras que algunos padres le preguntaban cómo estaba y qué tal le había ido en la misión.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, pero no hizo nada al respecto, pues aquello era una consecuencia natural. Tras la guerra Naruto regresó a su aldea natal convertido en un héroe mucho más grande de lo que ya era luego del ataque de Akatsuki. Ahora las mismas personas que una vez lo despreciaron se preocupaban por él, lo elogiaban e incluso comentaban que deseaban que sus hijos siguieran sus mismos valores. La verdad al moreno eso le parecía bastante hipócrita, pero una de las cosas que aprendió es que todos merecían una segunda oportunidad y que el rubio estaba dispuesto a no vivir en el pasado ni guardar viejos rencores, por ello no diría nada al respecto de lo que pensaba de esos aldeanos.

Un rato después la paciencia y buenas intenciones de Sasuke se fueron al caño, pues luego de que los niños y sus padres lo dejaron en paz, apareció Nara Shikamaru para decirle al rubio que debía ir de inmediato con el Hokage, de modo que el chico apenas y pudo lanzarle una mirada a su vigilante amigo antes de ser casi arrastrado a la torre.

-¿Qué demonios…?

Sí, oficialmente el último Uchiha estaba molesto. El sujeto que tanto lo fastidió para que visitara la aldea ni siquiera se había dignado acercarse a saludarlo. ¿No se suponía que él era su lazo más importante? Entonces bien podría haber mandado al diablo a esos idiotas aduladores y darle una sonriente bienvenida quizá con invitación a comer ramen incluida. Pero no, el muy… dobe se largó sin decir una sola palabra. Ya se las pagaría cuando se encontraran.

Sólo que nadie le dijo a Sasuke que esa noche no vería para nada al ninja rubio más popular de Konoha. En su lugar se vio rodeado por los antiguos novatos de su generación, además de Lee y Tenten. Sólo faltaban Shikamaru (que seguramente seguía con Naruto), Sai y obviamente cierto rubio. Al principio Kiba lo trató con algo de recelo, pero luego de un rato le hablaba como si fueran viejos amigos. En otras circunstancias lo habría alejado de inmediato, pero en ese momento prefería su charla interminable (secundado de Lee y algunos comentarios de Chouji y Shino) a soportar las insistentes miradas que Sakura e Ino le dedicaban.

Pasó la noche en un pequeño departamento que le habilitaron, pues Kakashi y Tsunade estaban seguros de que el Uchiha querría su espacio. Y no se equivocaron. Sin embargo seguía molesto porque cierto chico de ojos claros nunca llegó a la reunión. Por un momento Sasuke pensó ir a buscarlo, pero no quería parecer desesperado o ansioso, de modo que decidió esperar. Gracias a Hyuuga Hinata se enteró que Naruto tendría el día siguiente libre (y constató que esa chica acosaba a su amigo, de seguro esa actitud tímida era pura fachada), de modo que trataría de llegar al rubio antes de que alguien más se le adelantara.

Aunque todos sus planes se vieron opacados porque la acosadora, es decir, la heredera Hyuuga, llegó antes a Naruto, sin embargo el chico sólo la saludó, intercambió algunas palabras más con ella y luego se fue corriendo a toda velocidad, dejándola decepcionada. Como si pasara por casualidad, el moreno se acercó a ella para preguntar el destino de su amigo.

-Ahh, S-Sasuke-san… Precisamente N-Naruto-kun dijo que iría a buscarte.

Si el Uchiha no tuviera suficiente autocontrol, en esos momentos su ojo ya luciría un tic nervioso. ¿Qué clase de ninja era el usuratonkachi si no podía detectarlo estando en la misma aldea? Definitivamente se tenía ganado el título de ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente (y cabeza hueca). Mejor iba a buscarlo antes de que armara un drama creyendo que se había marchado de la aldea sin avisar.

-¡Sasuke! –gritaba Naruto en los campos de entrenamiento- ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Más te vale no haber desaparecido otra vez, estúpido teme!

-El único estúpido aquí eres tú.

Naruto detuvo sus gritos al escuchar esa voz y sonrió. Lentamente se dio media vuelta para encontrarse frente a frente con su mayor dolor de cabeza, pero al cual apreciaba como a nadie. Al verse aprisionado por aquellos brillantes ojos azules, su expresión se suavizó más de lo que le hubiese gustado demostrar. Sonrió de medio lado al ver que el rubio dio un paso para acercársele, pero antes de lograr avanzar más, un chakra rojizo emergió de su cuerpo y ahí entre ambos tomó forma hasta que se mostró al poderoso Kyuubi no Youko quien sonrió, mostrando su dentadura.

-Por fin… Ha pasado tiempo, Naruto.

-… ¡Kurama! –gritó, emocionado

Sin previo aviso el Uzumaki se lanzó encima del enorme zorro (que lucía del tamaño de un caballo, más o menos) y lo abrazó con fuerza. Kurama observó al Uchiha con maldad y utilizando una de su patas rodeó el cuerpo de su contenedor. Para Sasuke aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Valiéndole lo que pudieran decir los demás (de todas formas únicamente estaban ellos tres presentes), se acercó dispuesto a jalar a Naruto para separarlo del demonio, pero Kurama se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y con las patas delanteras pegó al rubio hacia él mientras con sus colas alejaba a Sasuke, quien forcejeaba para poder llegar al chico.

-¡Kurama, te extrañé mucho! Dijiste que dormirías un poco, pero ya pasaron más de nueve meses.

-Sí, sí, como sea, el punto es que ya desperté, mocoso.

Sasuke apretó los dientes. Se notaba que Kuraba estaba disfrutando de lo lindo molestándolo y que además parecía decirle con la mirada furiosa "Conozco tus oscuras y secretas intenciones hacia mi torpe contenedor. Aléjate". O quizá simplemente estaba volviéndose paranoico, a esas alturas todo era posible.

Forcejearon unos minutos más hasta que el Uzumaki salió de su ensoñación y se percató de la pelea (donde se había convertido en la manzana de la discordia), por lo que optó detenerlos antes de que esos dos causaran destrozos en Konoha.

-Eh… Kurama, Sasuke, dejen de pelear.

Ambos se detuvieron no sin antes lanzarse una última mirada de rencor. El zorro se miró las garras como si no hubiera pasado nada y le dio la espalda al moreno.

-Bien, te dejo con el odioso Uchiha, pero procura estar alerta a sus oscuras intenciones.

-¿Uh?

-Estúpido bijuu, no sabes de lo que hablas –gruñó el azabache

La única razón por la que no utilizaba su Sharingan contra el nueve colas era porque sabía que a Naruto aquello no le haría ninguna gracia. Kurama ahora era su amigo y compañero de combate. Maldijo también al dobe que repartía sonrisas y amistad a todo tipo de criaturas.

Una vez que Kurama regresó al interior del Uzumaki, ambos jóvenes volvieron a observarse fijamente. Ahora sí sin más obstáculos ni entrometidos de por medio, se sonrieron mutuamente (el rubio de manera más radiante, por supuesto). Cuando estaba junto a Uzumaki Naruto se sentía tranquilo y en casa. Ese torpe era su lazo más preciado, su familia; no estaba seguro si el rubio lo sabía, pero ojalá que así fuera. Su orgullo se ahorraría el tener que decírselo.

-Entonces, ¿ahora sí vas a dedicarme al menos un minuto, usuratonkachi?

-Lo de ayer no fue mi culpa, sino de Kakashi-sensei.

-Pues para insistir tanto que pasara mi cumpleaños en Konoha, no te esforzaste en hablar conmigo ayer.

-¿Eh?, ¿tu cumpleaños?

Sasuke arqueó una ceja y otra vez estuvo a punto de mostrar un tic en el ojo. Iba a darle el beneficio de la duda, ni siquiera ese rubio podía ser tan despistado, ¿o sí?

-Naruto… ¿sabes qué día es mañana?

-Claro –sonrió-, es jueves.

-No me refiero a eso.

-Mmm… Pues es –contó con los dedos-… ah, sí, es veintitrés de Julio.

-¿Y?

-¿Y qué?

-¿Realmente no tienes idea de qué se celebra mañana?

-Oh, ¿mañana se celebra algo?

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando, maldito usuratonkachi! ¡¿Me estás afirmando que fuiste casi a amenazarme para que pasara estos días en Konoha y ni siquiera sabes cuándo es mi cumpleaños?!

-B-Bueno –se rascó la cabeza-, claro que quería verte, aunque fue Sakura-chan quien insistió que debíamos hacerte regresar en estas fechas precisamente.

Bien, oficialmente Sasuke quería asfixiar al chico que tenía enfrente. ¿Sentimientos más que fraternales hacia él? Puede que sí, pero al demonio con ellos, se merecía una buena golpiza y luego de propinársela, podría marcharse en paz.

-¿Eso significa que mañana es tu cumpleaños, Sasuke? –preguntó con genuino desconcierto y luego se jaló el cabello- ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?! ¡Ni siquiera te he comprado un regalo!

-Y no necesitas hacerlo. Después de todo la única razón por la que fuiste tras de mí es porque Sakura te lo pidió.

De acuerdo, eso sonó como reclamo de novia celosa, pero no pudo evitarlo (aunque ahora se arrepentía de haberlo dicho). Con razón la chica de cabello rosa lo atosigaba tanto, si ella fue la de la brillante idea de que estuviera durante su cumpleaños en Konoha y por ende quería pasar tiempo con su supuesto amor platónico.

-Lo siento, Sasuke. ¡Realmente lo siento mucho!

Naruto se apresuró a colocarse frente a él y agachar la cabeza. Sus mejillas mostraban un ligero rubor.

-Aunque ahora entiendo por qué Sakura-chan e Ino me preguntaron si no sabía el tipo de regalos que te gustarían. ¡Pero ese no es el punto! De verdad me alegra saber que mañana estarás aquí, ya que en mi cumpleaños pasado estuvimos juntos. Sí, en plena guerra y luego pasaron muchas cosas, pero ese día… finalmente sentí que me reconociste y pude alcanzarte. Ayer que regresé de la misión y me di cuenta de que ya estaba aquí, quería correr hacia ti y platicar de muchas cosas, pero no pude. A pesar de eso, luego de que te visité aquella vez para pedirte que regresaras al menos unos días a Konoha… Yo… estaba muy feliz cuando aceptaste venir a casa –y sonrió de aquella manera que parecía iluminar el mundo

Esa sonrisa había sido un punto débil para Sasuke desde hace mucho más tiempo del que quisiera reconocer. El Uchiha ya había cometido muchos crímenes y errores en su vida que trataba de redimir, así que cómo podría mantenerse enojado ante la sonrisa más sincera que jamás alguien le brindaría. Una vez más maldijo al dobe sonriente.

-Más te vale compensarme bien, usuratonkachi.

-¡Claro! Y para empezar te invito a Ichiraku. Tienen un nuevo ramen delicioso que seguro te encantará.

Se suponía que debería proponerle cosas que a Sasuke le gustaran, pero bueno. El ojinegro podía hacer una pequeña excepción. Pero después haría que Naruto le pagara por todos los corajes y pensamientos absurdos (en su opinión) que le había provocado las últimas horas.

Sasuke se marcharía el jueves por la noche; recibió un mensaje de Juugo sobre una pista que había estado siguiendo y debía investigarla pronto. Sin embargo tal noticia no impidió que todos se reunieran para celebrar por primera vez el cumpleaños del último Uchiha. Había bastante ruido, risas y comida. A pesar de llevar su máscara, la alegre expresión del Hokage era bastante evidente.

-¿Sucede algo, Hokage-sama? –preguntó Shikamaru

-No, sólo me parece gracioso ver a mis antiguos alumnos. Antes era Naruto quien buscaba llamar la atención de Sasuke y ahora es al revés. Sabía que en cuanto Sasuke pisara Konoha, únicamente conviviría con Naruto.

-Por eso impidió que se reunieran el día que regresó de la misión y nos tuvo a Sai y a mí distrayéndolo.

-Sólo quería que los demás tuvieran la oportunidad de pasar algo de tiempo con Sasuke. Aunque realmente quién se esperaría que el orgulloso Uchiha terminara enfureciéndose por no tener la atención de su "mejor amigo" –soltó una ligera risa

-Cierto. Al final Sasuke también resultó tener un lado despistado –suspiró-, o se daría cuenta de que el mundo de Naruto ha girado en torno suyo desde hace años. Tsk, ese par es demasiado problemático.

-Y lo serán todavía más, Shikamaru, no lo dudes.

Sí, en ese momento Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto convivían como amigos, pero esas sonrisitas y miradas que se dedicaban eran la prueba de que entre ellos existían sentimientos mucho más profundos de lo que mostraban a simple vista. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que alguno de ellos (o tal vez ambos al mismo tiempo) se animara a dar el siguiente paso.

 **FIN**

 **THE END**

 **OWARI**


End file.
